


On Names

by Snow



Category: Firefly
Genre: Character Study, Character of Color, Character of Faith, Ficlet, Gen, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepherd Book talks a little about his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Names

Derrial Book is an acquired name, but it's one that suits me better than any of the others I've used. My personality is half acquired, half what I've always thought it ought to be.

Whatever else I've been, I'm a real Shepherd. I think I would have to be a less faithful (or stronger) man to lie about that.

There was a time, when I was a child, that I thought I would grow up to be a Shepherd. I'm glad I was right.

What I was before I was a Shepherd is unimportant now. Who my parents were and what planet I was born on are also irrelevant.

I'm fulfilling my purpose and God's purpose.

Derrial Book is the name I've earned.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate all kinds of comments, though I would (obviously) prefer if any criticism was constructive. :)


End file.
